Venom The Greatest Warrior Ever
by Blood Demon 777
Summary: You've heard of Rex and Cody but have you ever heard of Venom. He's cold, deadly, vicious, and unpredictable. He can kill you in a heartbeat. He's crazier than all the people Johnny Depp has ever played combined and he probaly belongs in a mental asylum
1. Beginning

**If any of you people read my other story/catastrophe you see that I try too hard to make you laugh and I like using Mandoa. Here in this story action 24/7, military talk, and death. Maybe a couple of side jokes or a wacky idea but otherwise and maybe a Chris Tucker personality. Also when i said Rex and Anakin would be in the story chap 8**

**The 1****st**** is my military group MINE all the soldiers in it MINE. Everything else is the owner of star wars who ever that is. And of course my notes are bold. **

My name is CFG-7483 but if you're smart you'll call me Venom. I am the leader of 1st division of the Grand Army of the Republic, yeah I know what you're thinking a clone in charge but I am the best of the best of the best. You probably know my adversaries CC-2224 and CC-7567 better known as Commander Cody and Captain Rex meaning today is going to be great for if you're wondering why here's why.

"Listen up ladies our job today is to make sure that the 212th and the 501st get out of the chasm or else we get temple duty and I was hoping to get out of Kiva"

"All right ladies you heard the man suit up" Jeb ordered

The clones put on their advanced HUD helmets. These helmets give soldiers an advances view into the battle just like well a video game. It gives night vision and thermal vision. The helmet also finds weak spots in the enemy. In addition the helmet offers a health bar and a mini map. Plus it supplies a comlink inside the helmets.

Next the armor. The armor can stand up to 10 of a super battle droids blasts and provides soldiers with cooling system and heating system. The soldiers have a jetpack with enough fuel to last 5 hours. Inside the solders backpack is enough provisions to last a week. The suit also injects a needle in the user's body so we know the clone is not an imposter.

Then of course the weapons. The rifleman gets a G-36 rifle that is wirelessly connected with the helmet's HUD to find the most ideal place to shoot. The soldier gets 7 EMPs (droid poppers) plus 2 mandalorian heavy blasters. The heavy weapons man gets a LAW and a mini gun. The demolition expert gets 9 thermal detonators. They also get a sub machine blaster plus a shotgun for close encounters. The scout gets two dual DE-10 blaster pistols.

All soldiers are trained in every intelligent life form language. Troops know how to drive or operate every republic and civilian transport and weapons. Anything on military history they will give you a 10 page summary on your question.

"All right then soldiers get to your E.A.G.L.E.s (a better version of the L.A.A.T that can hold up to 20 soldiers, 30 missiles and 3 tanks plus two mini guns with the door on the back to protect the troops) you'll be briefed on the way there" We boarded the ships and of course a hologram appeared above our head.

"All right maggots this is how it's going to go. Once we capture the 1st checkpoint Team Alpha and Zulu will be stripped of their heavy weapons expert they will lay suppressive fire at point blah blah… (I'm sure you don't care)

_3 hours later _

"Jeb what's our ETA"

"10 minutes Sir" Jeb replied

"Copy. E.A.G.L.E.s 1-5 start descending E.A.G.L.E.s 6-10 prep tanks."

"Acknowledged" said the leaders. I never liked saying sir yes sir.

"General I think they see us" said Duke (the pilot)

"What makes you think that" LoneStar said

"The incoming missile" Duke replied

"Oh"

"Hold on!" Oh

Duke could of just dived some more or maybe go up of course but being Duke he dog rolled.

"All troops we don't have jetpacks so once you jump head for the nearest tank. Then divide into 3 arrowhead formations. Separate at least 50 meters. Then once 80 meters crisscross and switch targets"

"Acknowledged" said the leaders.

"We're above the drop zone" Jeb told me

"All right lets go. Open the doors" The wind blasted at me at 100 miles an hour.

"Tanks are dropped. E.A.G.L.E 6-10 are returning to base. E.A.G.L.E 8 was shot down and I didn't see chutes. It dropped its tank though."

"Right" I hated learning about my troops dying. " Let's go" and I jumped.

TX-130 tanks are meant for Jedi but I modified it for clones. Soldiers cannot ride in it unless you're driving so me and my soldiers have to hang on the side. Once we reached the ground there were 15 tanks each and 5 soldiers on each side so 150 troops coming to save Rex.

"Incoming fire at 12 o'clock" Fang said

"Keep going for 300 meters and fire back!" I am so glad we have coms. It would have been hell saying yelling that in the desert (did I mention that Kiva is a desert planet)

The blaster fire was intense. The only shots our tanks got were the missiles but those were easily avoided. The droids had better luck Their machine guns were cutting us down since the tanks offer no protection for us. I saw 3 of my tanks get blown up

Good thing that I changed my soldiers with captive Mandolorians so the droids thought they killed us

After that they left their defences open to a mass grenade attack

"So who's the great genius who came up with this plan" i said smugly

"You are Sir"

"Who said that?" LoneStar yelled

"Me sir CT- 7771 nickname Sevs"

"Damn how green is this guy. Everyone in the First never treats Venom with respect"

"Go to Hell Lonestar. And someone remind me why did I make you my First Lieutenant"

"Cause you love me" LoneStar said

"That's it Jeb you're promoted LoneStar you're demoted"

"Whatever I know you still love me" Why didn't i just leave him in jail to rot. You'll know what i'm talking about in 3 chapters

"Hey Venom you might want to see this" Fang said

I went to where he was standing and chuckled

"This is going to be fun"

**_Not that good huh well still i just wanted to introduce you into my star wars universe still check out next story Bodyguard in two days please i don't make promises but i thnk it could be better than this story_**


	2. Factions

**I know most of you want action so go ahead and skip the chapters till you see action chapters but if you want to learn about Venom and my galaxy then read these chapters. **

In this galaxy there isn't just the Republic and the CIS. Well there isn't just two Sith now well there are now hundreds of Sith so now clones need vibroblades and need to be thought how to use them or else we would lose badly. You know what going to something different

Awesome dudes: GAR and Jedi Order

Evil dudes: Separatist Alliance and Sith Empire

Good races:

Echani **(T****he ****Echani**** are a ****Near-Human****species****. They had anatomy similar to humans, but a common feature among members of the species was that they had light skin, white hair and silver eyes. The Echani were a culture of warriors who gave rise to the****Sun Guard ****of ****Thyrsus****. They held a long-standing rivalry with the ****Mandalorians****, with whom they shared many similarities. Important differences, though, are that the Echani focused on light weaponry and armor, relying more on agility rather than heavier weapons and brute force. Sources indicate that**** females**** played a large role in their society.) **This race is alliance with the Republic.

Evil races:

Mandalorians **(****The****Mandalorians****—known in****Mando'a****as the****Mando'ade****, or "Children of Mandalore"—were a nomadic group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple species and multiple genders, all bound by a common culture.**

**In their early years, the Mandalorian culture revolved around battle, with war being a source of honor and pride in their community. The leader of the Mandalorians was known as the**** Mand'alor****, translating to "Sole Ruler" and was rendered as "Mandalore" in ****Basic****. Throughout their history, the Mandalorians were frequently allied with the****Sith****, perhaps most notably the****Sith Lord****Exar Kun****, and held a certain distrust and general dislike for the**** Jedi Order****. However, they would not hesitate to cooperate with the****Jedi****if a partnership between the two groups was mutually beneficial. In later years, the Mandalorians moved away from their obsessively war-like and conqueror ways and instead, most became****bounty hunters****and****mercenaries****, selling their skills to various individuals and factions in****the galaxy****.)** They as you know hate the Republic but since the Sith did not ally with them they hate the Sith as well.

Iridorians**: (****The**** Iridonians**** were a warrior people with a particularly ****blood thirsty ****reputation. Most ****galactic**** citizens feared them, for it was rumored that they would continue to attack a corpse even after the target was dead and turn against each other in battle when their bloodlust overwhelmed them. The Iridonians were rivals to the**** Echani ****and ****Mandalorian ****cultures)** They will not stop they don't wish to conquer they will just go to planets destroy and go to the next just for the

Crime Factions

The Hutts: You know them and they hate the Exchange

Exchange: **(****The Exchange**** is possibly the most powerful of its time, that dealt in spice smuggling, extortion, weapon trafficking, ****slave****trading, and**** bounty hunting****. The organization was active on many planets and employed notorious bounty hunters such as****Calo Nord****. During the**** First Jedi Purge****, they posted a huge bounty on live Jedi, large enough to purchase an entire planet. The Exchange maintained organized cells on various worlds of interest; each of those planetary cells was led by a single boss who ruled over Exchange interests on that world. Some Exchange bosses were ****Davik Kang****, the crime lord of the planet**** Taris****,**** Loppak Slusk ****of**** Telos IV****, and****Goto**** of ****Nar Shaddaa****. The bosses reported to sector chiefs, who had no cells of their own and operated under secret identities, leading normal lives. Even the bosses did not know who the chiefs were in real life, since most communications were done over secret, secure communications channels. The chiefs in turn reported to the head of the Exchange, who was himself one of the sector chiefs. It was often locally represented by sham fronts, such as**** Citadel Station****'s****Bumani Exchange Corporation****.)**

Then there's the Czerka Corp. They are the largest business in the galaxy. They only care about good business. Once they even enslaved wookies on Kashyyyk. They do their best to ally with the Sith but try to stay neutral.


	3. Me, Myself, and I

I guess I should tell you about me

Well my name is Venom. I am part of a Kaminoan Experiment where they gave clones the memories and skills of some of the deadliest warriors in the history of the Republic. I was given the memories of Vrik Dana an Osean warrior. He wasn't one of the greatest warriors he was the greatest warrior. He was brilliant in every single way there is. Anyways I was the only one of the experiment who was not terminated because I was smart enough to lie to the Kaminoans and get away with it. You probably saw me in the movie when I fell out of the gunship in Geonosis with Padme and said we should head to the base but she said to go to the hangers (by the way how did she know they went to a hanger) From there I was put in the battle of Attica with General Vhar. He was dinner for a terentatek. I was his second in command and lead the First to victory. I liked being in charge so I decided to make sure I was in charge.


	4. No General for Me

When I was stationed on Coruscant to get my new general almost everyone wanted me because I was an ingenious military strategist. Word was I was getting Windu (yeah Windu I thought Jedi were compassionate and they give me him. Hypocrites) I was thinking a way to get my own position when I met this Togruta teenager I was in my thinking phase so I was a little less then freindly to her.

"What are you looking at kid?"

"You" Is she trying to get killed

"So stop and look at someone else"

"I don't want to"

"Too bad move on kid " she clearly did not like the word kid

"No just because you are in a bad mood doesn't mean you can yell at everyone"

"Yes it does" and I put my hand on my gun and released the safety.

Yeah I know threatening being a bully but she was ticking me off

"No it doesn't" and she put her hand on her lightsaber.

"That's a training saber"

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't have your padawan braids"

"Fine first Windu now You I'm making everyone yell now huh"

"How'd you get Windu mad?"

"By entering the Sacred Room of Serenity and listening to the Beatles" she said in a sarcastic tone

Perfect

"Want to get him back?" I said as I came up with the perfect plan

"You know it"

"You got a name kid?"

"Ahsoka Tano" I think I like this kid

_**Next Morning**_

You just cause I wear the uniform means I can go wherever I want. I passed Ahsoka and gave me the keycard to the whatever room of blah blah as we passed. I entered and locked myself in the room.

Mace Windu's POV

Today I get to meet the infamous Venom.

I hope he's nothing like Skywalker.

Well I guess its

"Hellooooo Jedi today we are going to here some of the

Is that a clone's voice.

"Here's the Beatles with the second best song ever "All You Need is Love"

_**Love, Love, Love.**__**  
**__**Love, Love, Love.**__**  
**__**Love, Love, Love.**___

___**There's nothing you can do that can't be done.**__**  
**__**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.**__**  
**__**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.**__**  
**__**It's easy.**___

___**Nothing you can make that can't be made.**__**  
**__**No one you can save that can't be saved.**__**  
**__**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.**__**  
**__**It's easy.**___

___**All you need is love.**__**  
**__**All you need is love.**__**  
**__**All you need is love, love.**__**  
**__**Love is all you need.**___

___**All you need is love.**__**  
**__**All you need is love.**__**  
**__**All you need is love, love.**__**  
**__**Love is all you need.**___

___**Nothing you can know that isn't known.**__**  
**__**Nothing you can see that isn't shown.**__**  
**__**Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.**__**  
**__**It's easy.**___

___**All you need is love.**__**  
**__**All you need is love.**__**  
**__**All you need is love, love.**__**  
**__**Love is all you need.**___

___**All you need is love (All together, now!)**__**  
**__**All you need is love. (Everybody!)**__**  
**__**All you need is love, love.**__**  
**__**Love is all you need (love is all you need)**__**  
**__**(love is all you need) (love is all you need)**__**  
**__**(love is all you need) Yesterday (love is all you need)**__**  
**__**(love is all you need) (love is all you need)**___

___**Yee-hai!**__**  
**__**Oh yeah!**__**  
**__**love is all you need, love is all you need, love is all you need, love is all you need, oh yeah oh hell yea! love is all you need love is all you need love is all you need.**__**  
**_

When I find whoever did this I will no. Take a deep breath

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force

"Now it's time for Poker Face"

THAT'S IT

3 songs later

Venoms POV

Perfect Windu hates me

"He completely blah blah blah" says Windu

"Yeah and he yadda yadda yadda" says Obi-Wan

"but he is completely totally awesome" says Anakin

"Thank you Skywalker" Anakin is awesome

"What did I say" oh never

"Oh I'm in my own little world"

"so you didn't listen to a word I said"

"Nope"

"Well since paying attention were you not we decided that a legion you should lead" Yoda said

"Because yadda yadda yadda i wasn't paying attention much after that

That's how I got my own command position.


	5. The First

Now about the First. The First is the best of the best but not the favorites of the Jedi. We consist of about 150 of the most elite clones and our ship the _**Bane of the Sith **_is like any other Republic ship but with a secret weapon. Like I said the 1st are trained in every single ship there is so we don't need pilots just those dudes in grey.

We usually do the best we can to differ ourselves from the other clones. Lone Star dyed his hair blue and put a gold dot right in the middle of his head. Jeb saw Fives (remember shiny from Rishu outpost saved the Republic) armor and did the same thing to his but way more than just one handprint. Fang put crescents on his armor all facing one way until the middle. Just imagine Native Americans with white armor and you'll get the idea.

I already told you about our tech.

Each of top my top officers have a history. Jeb is notorious of his past crime. You may know him as Slick. Yes I know I'll be murdered in my sleep. Remember Chopper. He got kicked for collecting droid fingers even when Cody found out he still did it. He's Fang. As far as the Jedi know there in Maximum Detention but I straighten them out so now they're my best soldiers. Also LoneStar is a clone of Hevy (remember shiny from Rishu outpost saved the Republic)

The First's job is to hunt down and kill or capture pirates, smugglers, and Exchange leaders, sabotage the Mandolorian, destroy droid factories sometimes bodyguards for Senators and of course we rescue the Jedi from that robot droid person thing that has major issues name starts with a g eh it'll come to me most of the time we get to save Grievous! that's his name Grievous now where was I oh yes save what's his face.


	6. First Battle Part 1

Back to the current battle. Skywalker and Kenobi along with Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, and the rest of the clones got captured by Asajj and are surrounded by Magna Guards

"Hey Sevs pretty sure I heard you could lip read pretty well see what there saying will ya"

"Sir yes Sir!" LoneStar chuckled at that

"Obi-Wan's saying you don't have to do this, Anakin's saying you won't get away with this, Asajj just said tell that to the Sarlacc Pitt"

"Typical hold on did you say Sarlacc Pitt"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh Christ"

"Why not just attack right now Sir," Sevs suggested

"Why not. Jeb call the E.A.G.. and get em to go to Point Zulu also call for some tanks"

"Fanh lead Ghost squad to the left flank"

"LoneStar lead the Squadrons Wolf and Tiger to the right flank as a diversion for LoneStar take Sevs with you"

"What about me" Jeb said

"Stay here and protect and direct fire for the tanks once they get here"

I watched as Ghost Squad was sneaking around as LoneStar barked orders to keep firing and don't engage in melee with the Magna Guards.

General POV

"Give 'em Hell boys" Fang yelled

As soon as the droids gave their full attention to LoneStar Fang charged their 6 (military talk for behind) with droid poppers but the MGs had electro-resistant armor so it had no effect on them the weapons shorted out making them attack with there hand claw things. One of them got Sevs alone and started strangling him. Jeb got there in time and smashed the droids head in and started ripping it like a crazed wookie. The clones started ganging up on the droid 4 on the droids were overwhelmed.

Asajj just took out her Hologram and said

"RG-627 come in…come in!"

"Sup crack head" and she saw no other than Venom

**Well there's my story so far. Hate it Love it Review but before say goodbye there's something i want to get off my chest**

**If you read my past story No R&R for me the reason i deleted it was because i read real books. Moby Dick, Maniac Magee, Harry Potter, White Fang and i realized how terrible i was. I just made jokes because i couldn't finish the story so i made excuses i will try to make my stories way better now. Oh yeah and to the people who actually liked my story LB, IL, Z, RV, are you psychos? **


	7. InTERRORgation

**Just pretend that I finished the battle in an awesome way. I didn't finish it cause I didn't want to just imagine your own ending. Now Windu and Secura are briefing Venom.**

"Venom we believe the Iridorians are aiming for Naboo and they know Master Skywalker is nearby" Windu said

"It's obvious the Iridorians want a fight so don't do anything" I thought that Jedi were smart

"We thought that as well but we figured they will still attack so we would retaliate against them" Secura said

"Damn your right so what, you want me to assist Skywalker"

"No we were hoping you had an idea"

"A fire needs three things, A source, heat, and fuel"

"Take away any of them and the fire goes out"

"Your point"

"Iridorians don't make weapons. They rely on their Zerkik allies to supply them in exchange for jewels that the Iridorians steal from the conquered planets"

"Get the Boths to find out where the exchange will happen inform me."

"Another thing Venom we don't know where the fleet is"

"Right"

_3 days later 3__rd__ moon of Kreb_

"Sevs how's the negotiations going"

"Looks like they're guards are just about down"

The 20 Zirkik look like a cross of a human with thorns on his shoulders and cockroach skin. The 40 Iridorians wore black and red armor **(imagine your own design I can't describe it)**

Comlink "LoneStar get ready to blow their ship. Fang get ready to snipe the Iridorians. Jeb get ready to ambush them in the valley leave 3 alive. GO

**Zirkik leader POV **

"Well then we have an agree" 3 rockets came out of nowhere and destroyed our ship stranding us

"What the!" The Iridorians got the weapons and started blasting in the direction of the rockets. I saw a few blue lines and half the Iridorians fell dead. We all ran to the valley now but that was a mistake. Clones just popped up and blasted the Iridorians so that none were left standing and they shot 15 unarmed Zirkik and and strangled 3 leaving me and 1 more Zirkik left they pointed their guns at us. Of course we surrendered immediately.

**Venom's POV**

"Venom we got an Iridorian alive"Jeb said

"Cripple him so he won't do anything stupid"

"With pleasure"

_5 minutes later_

"So you mind telling me where your fleet is?"

"Go fuck yourself. I'll die before I tell you anything. You can't stop us we will destroy your precious core worlds and then the galaxy hahahahahahahahahaha"

"Suit yourselfcrazy boy"

"Jeb soldier boy here wants to die for his cause. Comply with his request"

"All righty then" He took out a mini hammer and cracked his skull and mashed his brain All the men loved watching this.

"Your next" I said pointing at one of the captive Zirkik and Fang shot him

"What the hell was that!"

"I thought you meant kill him"

The other Zirkik was looked terrified

"Fang bring him over here. ALIVE"

In the end he told us the Iridorians would meet the ones we just killed right at the Fakir moon. Even without the Zirkik weapons they could still destroy Naboo.

"That's all I know I swear"

"Thanks for the info. Jeb kill him"

"What! Why!"

"Because you supply the deadliest and heartless Iridorians"

"But i gave you information so you wouldn't kill me"

"I don't remember saying that"

Jeb came with his vibro blade and mimed a swing right throught his skull

"Pease no no"

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing" He brought the sword down fast

We had no problems with this after all he supplied the Iridorians who have killed many innocent men, women, children. And he had no problems with that


	8. Invasion of the Iridorians

"So what do you suppose we do" Anakin asked

"Their cannons our more powerful than ours but our ships are far more faster and agile. So you and Duke will lead 20 of my pilots and all of your pilots and destroy their cannons. Then I will board with Capt Rex and Ahsoka and the 501st along with my1st then get to their ammo depot blow it up then start again with the others"

"Sounds like a plan wait isn't there 3 Iridorians heading for Naboo and we only have 1 ship for boarding"

"You're right. Figure it out"

_3 hours later_

**Skywalker's POV**

"Are you ready Skywalker" Venom said

"Yep. This is where the"

"Fun begins yeah yeah tell me just tell me which ship to attack"

"All right all fighters take off. Gold squad follow me we have to protect shadow squadron"

"Rex your under Venom now"

"Sir yes Sir'

The V-19 starfighters took off we saw the humongous Iridorian invasion ships out of them came 60 Iridorian starfighter. While I only had 40. Immediately 3 of my fighters got gunned down in 3 seconds. There weapons were unbelievable. But they were slow We got them engaged with us and tried to go round them and attack from behind. I had no problem doing this but some of the pilots got shot down.

"Venom need those reinforcements you promised"

"Roger that" 2 seconds later I saw a 20 ARC-170s come out. Now the battle was even. It's now or never

"Shadow squad hurry up and take down those cannons"

Every second they ran down the ship bombing the cannons they lost 1 bomber. They turned around and told me it's clear and passed the news to Venom

**Venom POV**

"Alright get ready to board the enemy boys and girl"

Our cannons kept firing on the enemy and but there armor was to much. Our ships lined up. The boarding thing came out and once opened the Iridorians came out and blasted four clones. Rex threw a droid popper.

"Rex we are fighting Iridorians not droids you idiot!"

"LoneStar get your chain gun and obliterate them!"

The sound of the gun was unnerving. As was the screams of the Iridorians.

"LoneStar lead the 501st and the 1st as diversion up to the bridge"

"Ahsoka, Rex, Jeb, Fang, Fives and 3 of your choice Rex" He chose Denal, Rys and Echo .

"Follow me" We head towards the engines. Catching the Iridorians off guard and silencing them.

We found ammo depot but an Iridorian obliterated Rys ,who had the charges, with a beam

"Holy Crap" Dena said and put a hole in the Iridorians head

"Now what" Ahsoka said

Com "Tanaka (The navy captain in charge of the _Bane of the Sith_) prepare to blast the ship with everything we've got"

"but sir the shields"

"Don't worry about them detach when LoneStar and troops get back"

"LoneStar fall back"

"Whatever"

I heard the cranking of the ships as the_ Bane _retreated.

"Rex take Denal and Echo and go secure an escape route. Fang, Jeb blow the sheilds. Ahsoka follow me"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rex's POV**

Me and my men were trying to find a computer to slice into when we were cut off from a ray shield and 6 Iridorians came from behind. We couldn't stand against them without being killed but.

"Play dead" I whispered through the com

As soon as the Iridorians started open fire we gave them a good fight and pretended to die. They were already in the battle lust mode so they shot each other till one was left. He started to shoot the corpses but I cracked his neck.

"Let's move"

**Jeb's POV**

"Fang if you were an Iridorian where would you put the shields" I asked

"How the Hell should I know" he said irritated

We just started opening doors killing whatever we saw until we saw a door with writing shield generator. We opened it and started shooting then we were ambushed from behind 2 Iridorians with vibroblades. Fang was a fraction of a second too late in drawing his sword and got slashed against the chest. He was barely alive but the Iridorian who cut him down was about to finish the job but I slashed his neck and he fell. I took Fang's vibroblade and started hacking and slashing at the Iridorian but he just kept blocking and counter attacking. Then he made a big mistake. He made an overhead strike. I blocked with one of my vibroblades and stabbed with the other. I helped Fang up and we set the charges

"Venom we set the charges set to blow in 3 minutes"

"Acknowledged go help Rex now"

"O.K"

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Venom come in" Anakin said through the comlink

"What?"

"The bombers got shot down. I don't think that we can continue with the plan"

"Don't worry I've already made a new plan"

I heard a giant explosion in the behind us.

"What was that?" Anakin asked

"Assuming that was Jeb return to the ships and fire all you can"

"The Iridorian ship right?"

"The Iridorian ship right sta loca yes the Iridorian ship you moron!" Venom said angrily

"but don't hit the hanger or the escape pod hatch"

As soon as Venom said it I saw 10 Iridorians come toward us. I ignited my light saber and headed toward them. 6 of them got their vibroblades and sliced right at me I dodged immediately but another stabbed at me so I dodged and cut his hand off. You would of expected him to fall and scream but he just picked the vibroblade up and attacked again. Another Iridorian side slashed at me. I blocked but he just punched me with his other arm right at my gut. I went down and he was about to cut me in two then a smoking hole was in his head. The Iridorians took out their blasters and shot at venom. The handless Iridorian came and started to hack at Venom but he just dodged and broke his hand and put a grenade right where his hand should be and kicked him right across the room to the other Iridorians and killed 5 of them and 4 were wounded. The wounded ones tried running but I caught up to them.

"Are you okay?" he said

"Why did you wait for me to get almost killed?"

"You were doing fine on your own. I liked how you cut his hand off"

Venom started bashing at a door until it opened.

"Waiting for a invitation let's go

**Rex's POV **_**Hanger **_

"Which ship should we take?" Jeb asked

"The one that can fit all of us" I said

"I say that one" Fang said he said pointing to one with hundreds of weapons.

"No that one obviously it can fit us without cramping like that one" Echo said

"Wait we didn't even take out the guards yet" Denal said

Then a random explosion from the Republic ships made a rafter in the ceiling fall and killed all the Iridorians.

"Wow that was lucky" Denal said

"I still say that one" Echo said

Fang went inside the weapons ship and blew up the ship Echo wanted

"Now which ship?"

**Ahsoka's POV **_**Bridge**_

"What are we doing again?" I asked

"Going to set a hyperspace route for this ship"

He kept pressing different buttons and then shot the computer several times.

"Hey Rex got a way out"

"Yes"

"Coming. Start up the engines and prep for take off "

We headed out of the bridge through the hallways and to the hangers but soon we saw an entire brigade of Iridorians. They charged at us but a section of wall was just blown and we all got sucked out of the ship

_**I doubt people are reading this but in the end they get away and again make your own ending. The only reason I'm doing this is cause nobody is reading this so end story check out Body guard**_


End file.
